Date With Destiny
by ilovegirls
Summary: Who is the man who wants something from Starfire? From the land of Fire, He bring mysteries and fear to our heroes. The sad story of a ninja in love with an alien... and its not robin!
1. Chapter 1

Date with destiny

By ilovegirls

Beware, this story is a mix of teen titans and Naruto, cauz i thought of that date when i was working and when i was thinking about it, i didn't know what could make my character so special. So i thought about it and i realized that i really like Naruto, so my character will be a ninja. Also, you might find few thing that are untrue but its because i don't know the exact details of dc and naruto, though i really know each one. By the way, this is my first story evur so be gentle if you don't like it. On the other hand, if you like it and want more, e-mail me. But first let me introduce you the members of the Teen Titans(for those who don't know)

Robin; Richard Dick Grayson, the boy wonder, trained by Batman and leader of the Titans. He has feelings for StarFire but will never admit them.

StarFire; Koryand'r, Alien princess who is one of the survivors of her specie ( thats the reality in the comic but in the tv show they are all alive and she came to earth for X reason)

Cyborg; Victor Stone, Former profesionnal athlete and Half man, Half machine, he likes to surpass his limits but since he has been machinize because of a rare disease, he feels that he cannot go farther than he has been built.

Raven; Daughter of Trigon whom is Equal of Satan from another dimension. she wants to help her friends tough she was made for one purpose, bring the end of the world.

Beast Boy; Garfield Logan. Former member of the Doom Patrol, can shape-shift in any animal, living or instinct.

The story's timeline is when the Titans fought the Brotherhood of evil and now they want revenge on the Titans, but those don't know it yet. Here goes.

The day was beautiful in San Francisco this morning, the clouds were white and fluffy, birds were singing and the sun was shinning brightly in the blue sky. The T-Tower was standing proundly on the isle where it has been conveniently built for its powerful and rightful inhabitants; The Teen Titans. In spite of the fact nothing could bring the mood of this day down, the Titans were busy. Busy trying to figure what happend to the honnorary members of the teen titan, wildebeast! Disappear for a week now and they still had no clue to know what could have happened to him.

Robin declared "Damn, I fell responsible for what happend to Wildebeast. It has been a week now that he is missing. All we found was his communicator, and a last transmision of him in panik."

BB (Beast Boy) "C'mon dude, its now your fault, I mean it could have happen to anybody."

Cyborg "The little green guy is right, wildebeast is not the only one that is missing or been attacked. In San Francisco there's a lot opeople that need our help."

Robin "But still, he tried to tell us that he needed our help. And we weren't there for him. Futher more, if we don't find him, its like if we had forsaken him, and its not im my habits to quit on a team member."

StarFire "Please, Friend, take some rest. There is nothing more than you can do."

Robin "I can't rest StarFire, If Wildebeast is somewhere, then we'll find him. We'll search for every place on earth before giving up, we'll..." but he couldn't finish what he had to say when the alarms started ringing. Quickly, Cyborb ran into a monitor to look up to the situation.

Cyborg "There is an intruder in lvl 1"

Robin "TITANS, GO!!"

As fast as they could they all rushed on the hallway exept for Raven, she just teleported from her room. She was meditating. When they set eyes on the intruder, they were suprized to see a strange man in a grey robe. He had to be crazy to come alone, in the T-Tower, triggered the alarms, and waited for the Titans arrival.

"Who are you", Ask robin almost screaming.

The strange man awnsered "Me?, I'm a simple traveler, a mercenary hired by the weakest, a servent of truth but also of the darkest hours. I fight where I have been told to, but most of all, i fight for what i belive is right. My name is Akio. Do not worry, I do not wish to harm you."

They were all surprised. None of them could have expect such a gathering. The Titans were confused at first, but if that strange man, Akio as he has introduced himself, didn't want to hurt them, they didn't see why they should keep an agressive position toward him.

So they asked :

"Why you are here? And why did you triggered the alarms?"

He awnsered "To help you, and i didn't have any choise. I knocked many many times but no one was awnsering. I had to make my way in."

"But there is no sign of infraction on the door. How did you get in", asked Cyborg.

"I got my secrets", Akio replied.

Later, after they realized the Hallway wasn't the very appropriate place to discuss, they moved in the Living room.

"You said you where here to help us, what does that mean? You want to become a member of the Titans", asked Robin.

"No, not yet, what I want is more like to warn you of something", said Akio.

"Of what", the Titans asked.

"Well, i could tell you. But i'd like to remind you that i'm a mercenary. Everything comes with a price", awnsered Akio.

Fustrated but not suprised of the awnser, Robin was expecting the worst and asked "Let me guess... you want the complete surrender of the Teen Titans, including the Titans East, and the other members of those we have given communicators!"

Akio laughs at the question a little and continued...

"Dear lord, no, I'm on your side now. Yes, I know what you think. If i'm your side now, Whom side I was on Before? I will tell you If you grant me one simple request..."

"What is it?" the titans asked..

Akio took an instant to awnser, glaring at the Titans. "A Date with StarFire!!!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 3

Date with destiny 2

By ilovegirls

Hum, cough, Sorry, what was the last part? Robin asked trembling. The Titans were Shocked. A date with StarFire? Akio requested.

BB add uselessly WHAT!! StarFire?? Why not go with Raven while you're at it? Everyone knows she's creepy but she's funny too.

For the sake of my mind, I will act as if you did not say anything. said Raven.

Suddenly, Robin lost control NO WAY!! There is not a chance I would let you go on a date with her! For all as we know you could only want to harm her!

Akio Well, you can take it that way. But you'll miss a great chance to know a lot of things about your enemies, their weaknesses, and their plans...

Robin – Like we need your help for those, we don't need a pity spy...

- the location of Wildebeast...

Silence in the room. Akio struck where he needed to get their attention, especially the one of Robin. After putting his thoughts in order and shaking his head horizontally, Robin said I said : We don't need your help.

Robin, Enough! yelled StarFire and said nicely :it is ok. If that man, Akio, can tell us where our missing friend is, then I will accept his terms. You said it yourself, we will do anything to find him and help him. Robin didn't know what to say. She was right after all. It was against all his convictions, but he declined and accepted the date. But saw important to add On one condition, That we can listen your conversation.

Now look who's jealous...said Akio in a mockery way.

I'm not jealous, its just that, hum, if you say something important about Wildebeast or something like that, I don't want to miss it! excused Robin.

Daijobu desu. Although I'm not sure it's appropriate, after all, a date is suppose to be romantic and private. Akio was right. So right that StarFire had a little more appreciation for him.

After they discussed of few details, they set up the day of the date. Surprisingly, it was the same day they met. The sky was clear of all clouds, dark and transpierced with shinning stars all over. It was the day of the new moon, so there was not much light in the sky. It was being set that the date would be a dinner at the top (roof actually) of one of the tallest building of San Francisco. The terrace of the restaurant was quiet, only few remaining customers were there so late at night. Even some of them recognized the beautiful alien princess in spite of her change of her usual clothes. She was wearing a long and cute pink dress that she once wore for a monitoring mission in an episode that I won't quote the title for X reason... some of the civil thought for themselves that she was waiting for a special occasion. She was waiting indeed, Akio was late. But not for long because about 7 minutes approximately that she was waiting, Akio finally showed up. She noticed that he brought a bunch of flowers. What a nice intention she thought, so she decided to forgive his lateness attitude.

They are for you, said Akio softly, presenting the flowers.

What a nice gift, as far as I recall, I do not remember someone giving me such a nice... said and stopped StarFire, realizing that the other Titans were listening.

Is something bothering you?

No, it is that I am unfamiliar with your earth rituals that you call dates.

Well, you'll see, it's an experience to remember, so try to enjoy it as much as possible. It will be more pleasant for both of us. Said Akio. By the way, can I call you Kory?

Pardon me?

Well, I thought that since you're real name was Koriand'r, I could call you Kory.

How do you know my real name?

Oh, I know many things on you and the Titans. It is all said on the Chakra cards. They are special info cards that spies of my clan use. They contain Info on many subjects, Peoples, organizations, weapons, almost everything.

Amazing, she said. And do you have a real name too?

Well, Akio is basicly it, but you can call me Francis... or Ben if you want to.

Akio it is. She affirmed.

During a short dinner consisted basicly of sushi and rice for mister and bitter berries with mustard for miss, they discussed of their respective origins. She promoted the qualities of her Tamaranian world and added that she sometimes misses the beauties of her home world, but when she felt that way, she thinks of the marvelous friends she had and felt instantly cured. He, on the other way, talked about how he came from a land of fire and in the same way explained why he was wearing a strange headband representing a leaf on a metal plate. Koryand'r really was enjoying the time past. Akio expressed many clean jokes and the desire to learn more about her alien culture. You know, when a girl likes that a guy wants to learn more about her. But when they were done eating, she asked innocently :

For whom did you worked for before meeting us?

Eh! I've got an idea. Let's play a little game I call The Truth Game.

What is this that you speak of?

It's really easy to play. You ask a question then, the other one must answer the truth. Do you think you are honest enough to play that game???

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Date with destiny 3

By ilovegirls

It was a double-edge game, even Kory knew that, she wasn't stupid after all. of course it was a marvelous occasion to learn more about is motives and his past, but it would also expose her to reveal the secrets of her teammates. But she thought that if it would go too far, she would just pretend to be bored of the game and want to stop. She was hoping Akio would not be a spy, she did not want to betray her friends. So she took the risk of accepting to play his little game. Beside, it would be a great opportunity to know each other and maybe even learn the location of Wildebeast!

Fine, but I start, she insisted.

As you wish, my little princess.

Where is Wildebeast?

Somewhere in the orient. Do not worry, he is not in danger, for the moment anyway. So, what is your favorite color?

She did not believe it, he had the chance to ask about the strategies of her team, their battle plan, or formations, or even her measurements, but he choose to go for a nice question, she instantly felt reassured, and had a little more trust toward Akio.

But she was confused to form an answer, she didn't really thought about what color she would like most, for her, she liked them pretty much the same. After a moment she said :

- I like them all, but my favorite would be green. Because my StarBolts are green and each time I use them, it is to help and defend my friends.

What a nice answer...

Those Chakra card, what do they reveal about us?

Akio reached for his bag on his back hidden by his robe that he still had on, which only let see his head, part of his arms, and a little bit of his legs. From his bag, he took a bunch of cards and places them face up on the table. Kory did not understand at first what those cards were for, but when she saw Akio put a finger on one of them, put a little pressure on it, make it spin with no apparent reason, and then when it stopped a picture of Kory and a little description appeared, she understood that those Chakra cards would be a great archive info on a lot of things with only Akio able to reveal their secrets. Akio acknowledged :

- Look at this one for example. It says here basically that you are a formidable opponent, although you do not use taijutsu much, you rather fire StarBolts through your hands and eyes, triggered by your furyness. But your weakness resides in your emotion. So it basically means that if we make you feel sad or despaired, you wouldn't be any threat at all.

- Fantastic. But I do not like the part where it says my weakness.

Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. So... do you like puppies?

Ho! YES, I adore any kind of pet, it is a wonderful occasion for me to take care of them and to treat them well.

Just like a mother...

My turn, do you have powers?

Yes.

A moment passed.

And they are? She asked.

Oh, sorry, you wanted to know them? You'll have to ask another question.

She frowns a bit in disappointment.

My turn, mmm, what are your favorite pastime?

Hugging and passing time with my friends, feeling happy, and making gifts for the ones I care. She said with eyes closed and the end of her tongue out of her mouth, you know, like those anime girls do...

I wish you could offer me something...

In time. Now what are your powers, and I request as many details as possible.

Very well. Basicly, by using Chakra, I can use, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu. Taijutsu is close combat skill, Genjutsu is illusion tricks, and ninjutsu is manipulating the elements as our will or summoning a creature.

That is somehow unbelievable.

What you think I'm a liar? Let me show you.

Akio stood up, placed his hands together, and yelled Henge no jutsu and immediately transformed into an exact copy of StarFire! She couldn't believe her eyes. She thought for herself that she could had another sister, only a lot nicer than Command'r(blackFire)... As I said, this is unbelievable. but that is just an example. I can do a lot more. replied Akio with the exact voice of StarFire. Then after this quick demonstration, he transformed back. Now, what makes you sad? she thought of the answer many times in her life but never really made a clear idea about it. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said calmly the thought of losing my friends. I would be crushed if one of them had to be gone for any reason that it is. tears came to her eyes but she didn't let appear her sadness of that horrible thought. But Akio felt her pain and deduced that she underwent the loss of someone dear to her. So he declared Do not worry now. As I said today earlier, you are my team now , and as my sensei used to say those who break the rules are trash, but those who forsake their friends, are worst than trash. so later I made this my motto :I will never let my comrades die, not as long as there is still a breath of life in my body. At this precise moment, StarFire felt an overwhelming Happiness and an immense sadness in her heart at the same time. She thought to herself that in the brightest days, as like in the blackest nights, she could rely her very life on Akio. The truth game did not matter anymore for her because she felt that Akio and her would be friends forever. Maybe it was the moonless sky or the terrace of the restaurant lightly lighted by the little lamps over tiny place of grass and plants here and there on the floor, but there was something magical in the air that night. But it was still her turn to ask something, and she remembered of the question she asked before Akio proposed her his odd game...

What team affiliation have you made them the pleasure to be in? She asked naively, hoping that the answer would be orphans or poor people. But she would be disappointed, as Akio's face turned darker.

Ho, I wish you hadn't asked that question.

Why?

Cauz Now, I'll have to say the truth. The most recent organization I've been into would be... The Brotherhood of Evil!!

She did not believed her ears... How come such a nice person would be working for the people who tried to Destroy the world, annihilate the Doom patrol, and then erase the Teen Titans from the surface of the earth. There must have been a good reason for this act of treason... She stayed silent for a moment to place her ideas clear in her head, and when se was done, she opened her mouth to say something, but she hadn't the time to speak that Robin appeared out of nowhere and place a jumping kick right in Akio's jaw. Akio fell on the ground, stunned by the hit and almost right after he touched the ground, he vanished to appear instead a broken chair. Robin was confused, but he remembered Batman's training enough to know it was a ninja trick to evade a hit. I knew he was up to no good, but now I know why you wished to play your so-called Truth game!!! Buddy, you are going so down. TITANS GO!! but no one other than Robin ran to attack Akio for the very simple reason that he had disappeared in the darkness. Robin stopped his dash in the middle of the remaining tables to see his surroundings. SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD! yelled Robin in the air, breaking the tranquilly of the night. But his rage made him reckless, and he knew it the second he felt a breath on his shoulder. You're mine whispered Akio...

To be continued...

I'd like to thank Hatake Kakashi on this one and Uchida Obito and Kabuto. I wish I could give you as much feeling that I hoped to when I was writing this fanfic... If you have anything to say about this story, well PM me, write a review, or you can even give me short suggestions on what to come, that'd be fun... and by the way, if you find extreme contractions in the dialogs, it is meant to be because its the way people talk, but anything outside the talking part would be common misspelling mistake, thanks to make me notice,( I know that'd be easy with Microsoft word, with the auto correction and all, but I got a French version who doesn't know anything in English, so thanks for understanding.)


	4. Chapter 4

Date with destiny 4

By ilovegirls

Robin's senses were as sharp as ever. But just as he was going to turn back to his opponent, Akio place his hands together in the position of the tiger to execute one of his most powerful moves. In less time that it take to write it, Akio sneaked up behind Robin and yelled PAIN OF A THOUSAND YEARS!! and poked Robin's very lower back. Robin jumped far in the air releasing a great scream in the sky that seemed to have been heard by the whole world. Raven, cyborg and BB(Beast Boy) who just caught up with Robin of the building's roof, saw the scene. Only BB fell laughing on the ground with tears in his eyes. It was said that the scene was so funny that even Raven had a smile, but no one really had noticed and could tell if it was true. After Robin's pain started to fade away, he had calmed himself enough to talk to Akio, realizing that during a moment that Akio had him totally open for an attack, but rather choose a non lethal move. Let's say it, it was a lot more humiliating than painful. Of course, he hated Akio a bit for the pain brought, but said

Aright, the poking part wasn't necessary...

You wouldn't have listened to me if I hadn't, truthfully said Akio, True, I worked for the Brotherhood of evil, and those days are way over now. When I said I was in your team, I meant it.

Why then the change of heart? Asked Raven

Because I think you will need my help. They are after you since you helped the Doom Patrol ruin their plans. They sense you are a greater menace compared to the Doom patrol.

Booyah! I knew we were more special than those reckless and Live-by-the-code guys! Go, Cyborg! Go, Cyborg!

You're celebrating when you should be trembling. The Brotherhood of evil should not be taken lightly. They planned to take you down one by one until there is only Beast Boy left and then destroy you with a bloody thirst for pain and suffering, Explained Akio

Why me? Frightfully asked Beast Boy

As a former member of the Doom Patrol, they will enjoy see you and the rest of the doom Patrol die in a horrible and unimaginable death. Your death is purely personal.

If they are so fearsome, why did you join them in the first place? Asked robin.

My village had been paid for one of the best ninja they could buy. I'm not an Hokage, but they were asking for a spy more than anything else. So it had been decided that I would be best suited for the mission. At the beginning, I didn't know why, but just before I quit them, and it was the reason why I left, it's because the brotherhood are after you. There are many spies in the village, some are better than me, but I am the best to know western affiliations.

That's weird. Logicly they should train spies or ninjas and specialize them equally for each region, precised Cyborg

Ho! no, it was by choice if I wanted to learn about you, Added Akio.

Why us? They asked

Because, where I come from, they talk about fearsome battles fought by a little group of teenagers. I was charmed since I was a genin. But the greatest thing that convinced me that our path would cross, is what they say about a beautiful yet naive alien princess. It is said that she uses her emotions to fight. I couldn't believe it, since I'm a rather passionate guy, I instantly fell in love with her. Since then, I search evrything I could find on her from pictures to stories told by travelers in teahouses. This girl was you, StarFire, acknowledge Akio.

StarFire felt flattered. Of course he worked for the brotherhood of evil, but he only followed his village orders. The act of deserting this direct order was proof enough that he made the right choice. Suddenly she realized that if he was in the brotherhood of evil, he must have known the location of their secret lair, and maybe many other secrets. If Akio wanted to prove his loyalty to the Teen Titans, telling those secrets would be perfect. So she asked

May you lead us to them, if we ask politely?

That would be risky... answered Akio, now that I left, they will expect a counter-attack, they will reinforce themselves with evrything they got. And... Ho yeah, did I mentioned that almost every villains that you fought except Deathstroke ( the bastard doesn't take orders from anyone) are combined together to destroy you?

The Titans had the biggest eyes ever. They were surprised of that new so much, it was true that they didn't fight many villains recently. Except the fearsome Five but Akio explained that they weren't accepted by the brotherhood because they were considered like a bunch of losers. That made sense after all since they never won any battle against the Teen Titans.

No matter, we must strike first before it's too late. Bravely said Robin.

Oh, that'd be hard, they already sent a squad to get me before I revealed their secrets to you. I took care of them real easy, which is the reason why I was late at the rendezvous, but they should have sent another one some time ag...

A big explosion resounded in the street at the bottom of the building. Quickly the Titans placed themselves in flight formation to have a look on the situation. Arrived at the scene with Akio at their side, who have seemed to jump of the top of the building, but they didn't notice him landing, they identified the attacker. It was KillerMoth! By been the good guys, the Titans tried to know what were his motives and maybe try to reason him before having to resort it with strength.

What do you want?

Do not interfere, Brats! I'm here for the ninja, answered KillerMoth with rage

Quit it loser, my reports indicates that you didn't win any battle, so how can you even hope to defeat me? Asked Akio with a certain scorn.

Ah... But this time my superiors gave this to me.

KillerMoth raise his hand, showing a metallic whip, and stoke toward the Titans. They had the reflex to evade the destructive wave of light caused by the whip, but it came too fast. Robin saw a flash in front of his team that he put so much effort to protect each time they were in danger. Felling responsible for their dreadful end, he began to give up hope and falling in a white world. A world where only whiteness lies and where he felt relieved of all weight of the world from his shoulder. Suddenly, he heard a scream that interrupted his trance. He did not hear it clearly, but it sounded like Doton Doruki Gaeshi. He instantly felt grabbed back with reality and saw his teammates on the ground, with Akio squatted in front of them. Speaking a little Japanese, Robin knew that those word meant Earth Wall Land Flip or something like that. Then he noticed the remains of a wall, constituted of asphalt and little rocks mixed with clay, standing perpendicularly to the street. Although it would seem that wall was an excellent defense against the disintegrative wave of KillerMoth, Akio seemed to have received a bit of the hit. His robe was gone, letting see his complete body. He was wearing a dark green flak jacket with a swirl on his back, dark blue pants with bindings rolled up around his left leg and convenient sandals.

If you want to defeat true evil, you have to predict their moves. Check if the others are ok.

Robin did not say anything but executed the order.

So... you think that thing will make you stronger? Asked Akio to KillerMoth.

I doubt you can take a second hit, laughed KillerMoth.

I won't let you... quickly answered Akio before placing his major on the edge of his eye. KANASHIBARI NO JUTSU! (Body freeze skill)

KillerMoth froze in an instant after seeing his own death. Without knowing if it was the reality or not, KillerMoth fainted standing up with his body still paralyzed. The Titans all conscious now assisted the scene. They were impressed of the powers of Akio. They thought for themselves that Akio would be a powerful ally, at least to be better a friend than a foe.

What have you done? Asked StarFire a bit frightened

A Jutsu of immobilization. Don't worry, he'll be scared to death for a week max, but he'll be fine.

He is telling the truth, I can sense his terror in his mind, confirmed Raven.

Ya didn't need to go that far. Noticed Cyborg.

I had to, he destroyed Kory's dress. It was payback time.

The dress was indeed ruined. There were holes here and there and tears all over, without letting see her underwear. Sorrow came in StarFire's heart, thinking of the only dress she had, but remained brave at the thought that she could get another one or many more later.

If you really want to apprehend the brotherhood of Evil, you may go to their headquarters, and I'll even lead you there, but I warn you that it will be the most deadly mission that you'll ever make. Discouraged Akio.

Maybe, we'll get lucky and we won't have to fight that hard... hoped BB

Oh, trust me, it will be hard, maybe some of you won't get back. Are you all ready to go?

We always are. Announced Robin

Ok then, we'll go to the Tower first to get proper clothes for Kory, then we'll set course for the Himalayas...

To be conclude!!!

Will the Titans defeat The Brotherhood of Evil?

What is the true potential of Akio?

Will they all survive The Assault?

You'll see, in the next episode of DATE WITH DESTINY Z!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Date with destiny 5

By ilovegirls

I'd like to tell you this, for those who don't really know the Teen Titans, here's a web site telling a lot of information about them, cauz there's a lot going on in this episode and you might get confuse about something or two. It is This web site has been provided to me by the awesome rioshitaki who has been a great help to me. This one's for you, dudette. SasuSaku fans will like my FanFic. Enjoy.

The journey to Tibet aboard the t-ship was long, and seemed longer thanks to BB's travel songs like 99 bottles of beer on the wall... The others seemed relieved when they saw the top of the Himalayan Mountains, but Akio reminded them that they might as well enjoy the company of the other members of the family one last time. Because the titans were a family. A big strong family that was about to maybe suffers a terrible fate. Although there was not many signs of activity of an evil organization in the rocky and snowy mountains, Akio guided well the Titans to a landing platform that seemed to have been abandoned for many decades. After a quiet landing, they stealthily left the T-Ship and headed to the imposing hangar door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. They knew it for sure now; it was a trap. They decided to go in spite of the danger after realizing that if the confrontation was unavoidable, they might as well do it as soon as possible and not let the Brotherhood of evil get a chance of getting stronger and hire more mercenaries or make more efficient weapons, like KillerMoth's whip.

They walked in a long corridor lighted by spinning lights, like the ones you see in the road workmen's truck. The corridor was always going down, and despite the fact that it seemed empty of living activities, the Titans felt observed. Suddenly turrets came out of the wall and started to shot small darts. The Titans took evasive maneuvers, but the darts were thrown too much accurately. Raven tried her best to protect herself with her Mythical barriers, BB shape-shifted into smaller animals as mice and flies, robin ran to get some cover, but the one most in danger was StarFire. The corridor was narrow with not much places to fly. She thought for sure until Akio appeared right in front of her and between the darts. He received many darts on his body and arms. StarFire emitted a scream. When she blinked she realized a cuddle toy probably meant for a gift took all the darts Akio received. A substitution jutsu! Cyborg did not loose an instant as the darts rebounded off him and started shooting the turrets with his sonic cannon. He hit two of them, the one at right and the one on the ceiling. The third one at the left was destroyed by StarFire's starbolts. When it was over, they checked if someone was hurt. After a quick analysis, Akio showed them that the darts were poisonous by an unknown poison. Good thing nobody got hit or the effects could have been disastrous.

They continued the journey into the Brotherhood of evil's lair, hoping to find something else than a never-ending corridor and traps. Their wish was granted but the mission got complicated as well. The path split in two ways, one headed north, the other headed southeast and still went down. Akio knew where both ways led, but evil; could be found at the end of each one of them. So the Titans decided to separate themselves in to teams of three each. Robin, StarFire and Akio would be squad no. 1 and Cyborg, BB and Raven would be squad no. 2. Team 2 would go in the northern path so that team 1 would go down. One of the team was bound to find The Brain soon or later. Though they hoped the path would not split again or their battle efficiency would be greatly reduce. If Akio said was true, that the entire villains allied themselves to The Brain, their fate would be sealed. But they kept positive thoughts in mind.

While they walked together, Robin asked to Akio: " 

Isn't it dangerous that you are with us? I mean if you deserted the one who hired you, they it means that you also disobeyed your clan's orders. And I remember Batman saying that those kind of ninjas are been chase down by Hunter-nins.

True, I left the Brotherhood of evil, but in my village, our Hokage encourage us to follow our heart better than direct orders who go against our code of the ninja. And he always say "Believe it!" To give us confidence. Furthermore, he is respected by the whole village because of it.

You chief must be a fine warrior.

He is an hyperactive knucklehead sometimes, but he's real nice..."

And so team 1 followed the corridor to arrive to a door. The door needed a code to get in.

"- It's probably behind this door The Brain is hiding. Problem is, I don't know the code.

What? You mean that you've walked in their base without knowing the codes here? Skeptically asked Robin.

I said they hired me, not that they trusted me... I guess I'll have to do my best to..."

A noise made itself hear from the door. For no apparent reason, the door seemed to have unlocked itself. Akio sensed danger, but waited for the right moment to adapt himself to the situation and react. Akio, Robin and StarFire crossed the door to find themselves in a big and cubic room. The entire left wall revealed itself to be a giant TV screen as an image of The Brain was shown.

"- So, you decided to return to us after your treason, Akio... And it seems you brought with you your supposedly friends... Good, that only made our task easier.

The more the merrier I thought. 'Sides, st'not like you could have made a big difference in about 20 years. That's your problem, Brain, your too much patient. Your enemies die from oldness before you make your move against them.

You will pay by your insolence, I gave you a chance of forgiveness and you refused it. Now you will be annihilated."

The screen shut down and took back the same color it had before. Blue, as the other walls. Robin and StarFire were surprised by the way Akio talked to The Brain. Only his evil shaped mask inspired fear and waving, it took Akio quite a bit of his energy and a lot of courage to have such impudence in front of his reaper. Robin finally had the proof he needed to accept Akio as an official ally. It was unfortunate the he only discovered it so late. Indeed, he should have realized it sooner as their fate was about to unleash. They were prepared for of Brotherhood of evil's finest warriors. The door in front of them opened slowly allowing maybe their greatest battle' opponents to enjoy to see our three heroes to suffer by suspense.

Robin had a shock. Madame rouge, Cinderblock and Dr. Light entered the room. An intense glare was felt for a long moment. Rouge was the first to say something with her Russian accent:

" - So, the rat didn't run with his tail between his legs? This is going to be amusing...

Oh, I wouldn't have missed that for anything in the world, Red. Pretentiously said Akio. 

Quit bragging and start fighting for what is left of your life." As she ran quickly toward Akio.

Akio moved so quickly that he seemed to have disappeared. Dr. Light tried uselessly to put some kind of scream he thought was scary but had pitiful results then stroke with his pure light whip. StarFire counter-attacked with her starbolts but they were no match against the light. Robin as for him, rushed for his long aged nemesis, Cinderblock. The rocky opponent was strong but was too slow for Robin's moves. The duel would be soon over so he would go help Akio as soon as possible as for he knew Rouge would be the biggest threat. But Akio managed himself quite well. In fact Rouge never had fought such an opponent. Akio moved left, right, up so fast, never to be caught up by Rouge's extendable arms. Akio managed to get close enough to hurt Rouge with a kunai but every time she had a cut, she almost instantly heals herself. Seeing his weapons useless against Rouge, Akio opted for Taijutsu. He remembered the lessons of the jounin Rock Lee and rushed to rouge without giving her a chance to react. Gave her a kick on the chin, warped under her in the air, grabbed her then spin his way down as fast as the eye can follow and crashed on the ground. Akio got out of it without any serious damage, and it seemed Rouge had not that chance he thought from the pile of fleshing goo of what's left of her. As he turned his back on her to go help StarFire, he received a hit on his back. He did a somersault and turned back to see the unexpected. Rouge's body reshaped itself in a form of a blob and quickly taking its original form. " 

You don't expect to defeat me so easily, do you? Said Rouge with her right eyebrow up.

I am shocked, Red! You expect me to be out of resources? Said Akio, having to resort to his most desperate moves.

The battle took again its course where it left. Rouge arms try to punch and grab Akio while this latter evaded and threw Shurikens at her. Akio's aim seemed to have greatly decreased as his Shurikens only flew around her. She decided to take advantage of this situation and go for a hand-to-hand combat. But she couldn't move her feet or arms. A magical force tied them up. Then she noticed them. The almost-invisible wire who were attached to the Shurikens. Akio intended to throw around her. She couldn't believe she had been trapped like a freshman. Fear risen in her mind when Akio made many hand signs and said **Fire Element; Dragon Fire Technique**. Instantly, the wires took fire and conducted them to Rouge who started burning. Her scream was atrocious and it smelled like burned rubber. With a berserk rage, Rouge broke the wires and rushed toward Akio without caring of the consequences. Akio vanished from her sight. The scarves of burns did not healed unlike the rest of her common injuries. Her rage was boiling inside and screamed so loudly soundwaves seemed moving in the air. Akio never gave her a chance to satisfy her anger as he knocked her out by a great hit on the nape of the neck.

StarFire was in trouble, like KillerMoth's whip, Dr. Light had an upgrade. An armor that gave him many more possible manipulation of the light, more energy and a lot more confidence. Equipping himself with light barrier, saber pistol, raybullets, and a cloning generator, StarFire never had fought such a formidable opponent. Dr. Light might have been "A sad little man", but now he seemed like a true warrior. She was expecting to see him fight with his light whip as usual, but he didn't even used it in this fight yet. His attempts in long rage combat were enough. It was hard enough to know the real Dr. Light when he was using his clone generator, and when she did, he always protected himself with his light barrier. As for him, he successfully blinded StarFire with many light techniques and attacked thereafter with the saberpistol firing some raybullets, which seemed to be mainly constituted of light, but strikes like a cannon. StarFire was a strong alien who can endure many hits. But only her clothes were damage by the raybullet's razor sharp speed. The fight seemed to have lasted forever until she heard a scream coming from a human torch, which unfocused her. When she recognized Rouge under many brown scarves, she thought for herself poor little thing. But she realized that a fight was going on, so she took a look at Dr. Light to see where he could have gone. She was frighten to see him charging a combination of saberpistol and a monstrous amount of light. "

This is the end for you, my dear!!" said Dr. Light.

Enough! Said Akio knocking out Dr. Light right before he threw his deadly light energy beam.

Robin whom had finished with Cinderblock saw the scene. But the most surprised was StarFire. She fought the hardest that she ever did and did not manage to even make a scratch on Dr. Light. Akio did only a single blow and it was enough to make Dr. Light unconscious. She felt a bit jealous and intensely grateful toward Akio. When team 1 tied Cinderblock, Dr. Light and Madame Rouge up together and made sure they wouldn't bet any threat anymore, they discussed to make the point on the situation. " 

I'm sure glad you're on our side. I saw the way you defeated Rouge. Sighed Robin.

I do what has to be done. I did a jutsu that has been taught to me by Uchiha Sakura. She learned it from her husband who tries to reconstitute the Uchiha clan... but I don't want to embarrass you with the details.

Akio, please accept my dearest thanks for my rescue, but please explain how you pass the impenetrable defenses of the doctor of the light. Requested StarFire with her usual cuteness.

That's easy. His armor might had an upgrade but it still works pretty much the same. When he canalize energy for a move like his whip, he cannot use it at the same time for something else, like a shield. I thought even you knew that, I mean you fought with him quite a lot of times already. Explained Akio.

And how did you know Madame Rouge's weakness? Asked Robin, noticing the burns on Rouge had not disappeared unlike any of the injuries the Titans had inflicted on her on previous encounters.

Her body is has been modified to be mostly made of unstable molecules that can't handle extreme temperatures. So I weaken her a bit with fire.

And how do you know all that? Impatiently asked Robin.

Chakra cards, remember? I studied them before entering the B.O.E. (Brotherhood of Evil, yes I know it seamed obvious, but some people wouldn't have figured it out. Think about those people!)

So you knew the weakness of every one and you didn't tell us? Why?

I couldn't reveal that information to them.

What do you mean?

They listen to every word you say, They got one of your communicators, ya know?

Robin & StarFire: WHAAAAAAT?"

They couldn't believe what he just said. The B.O.E. were spying ton them all along. Fortunately, they did not revealed any crucial information of their formations or tactics. But it was still very troubling. After a long silence, Starfire adapted the truth faster and asked "

I understand your wiseness to not let them know this fearsome new, but are not they aware right now that you have told us it?

Not really, this HQ has been built for no communication to be heard. Radio or anything. Except for their TV network. explained Akio

About those Chakra cards, is there any other villains that we should know they weakness? Asked Robin.

Well there would be Monsieur Mallah or General Immortus, but he's just a big gorilla and the other one is a strategic freak. Not much to worry about. And as for the rest, you are more suited than I to fight them. Reassured Akio.

With no more interruptions, Team 1 walk through the next door to end up in a dark room as with only a blue lighted background showing black silhouettes of machines. Round machines with rings on their side, powering the generator of quantum energy used to generate the run of the quatro-protodrive devices and octotitularium modulators. In short, they were at the end of the tunnel, the central room of the headquarters. Although the room was dark, Akio did not have trouble recognizing the field, a rectangular area covering the main floor in lengthiness to end on the other side with an elevated platform 20 feet above the ground, covered in blackness, not letting see anything that might have been on it. He even noticed a chessboard at the right. Suddenly, a spotlight ignited to show some light on The Brain. He was standing on the platform with Monsieur Mallah beside of him. Akio, Robin and StarFire stood back because of the surprise, but kept position to keep their guard up. The Brain addressed to them. "Ninja, you turned your back on us. You turned your back on your life. But, as I am a great soul, I give you the chance to redemption yourself, only if you kneel before and ask for forgiveness."

Robin and StarFire turned their heads to the left see Akio's answer. Akio shown only a short answer: "Make me!" "ouuuuuuuuuh!" added Robin as an act of complicity. Angrier than ever due to such insolence from his opponents and the loss of one of his best fighters, Madame Rouge, The Brain threatened our heroes, but with his metallic voice, he damned himself to not had modified his speaking translator sooner. The brain took an instant to calm himself, then he introduced his new invention, specially designed for Akio. " Laugh as much as you want, it will only more pleasant to see you fail! Because your failure is unavoidable thanks to my new invention. I'm sure you will be delighted to fight your few breaths left with it." Tired to listen to an old soiled gray matter, Akio threw a swarm of Kunais at The Brain to shut him up for ever but Monsieur Mallah's guard was up. With incredible reflexes he caught some of the Kunais with his left hand and blocked the rest with his arm, piercing trough his skin. If he felt pain, he did not let show it. Feeling that the battle already began, Robin reached for his Kung-Fu stick while throwing explosive disks. Monsieur Mallah took The brain in his mighty arms and jumped over to the chessboard to land and immediately pressing an invisible button on it. The entire room turned dark leaving the Titans blinded. StarFire had the reflex to charge up her wrists by feeling furious to make light. Her Green light was source of confusion, as it seemed they weren't in the same room at all.

The chamber seemed a lot bigger, the platform and the chessboard was gone, but most of all, The Brain and Monsieur Mallah had vanished. Only darkness and nothing more. The Titans felt discouraged as their enemies seemed to have fled. But a shadow moved at the other side of the room. The shadow got bigger and bigger, only to take a human form and reveal itself to be a clone of Akio, only darker.

The one most shocked was StarFire, as the two others were more prepared for any eventualities. Without any speech nor any expressions, Dark Akio ran on our heroes as fast as sound itself. StarFire put a squeaky scream of surprised and escaped in flight. Robin rolled on his left side, while Akio stood at the same spot, guard up, of course. His intention were to see whom the clone would target first. He was worried about his friend mostly because if the clone only had a little percentage of his original's true strength, his friend would be in great peril. His worries were founded as Dark Akio jumped to reach StarFire first. The Brain had done a remarkable job creating his doppelganger, after spying on Akio to discover his only weakness: his heart. His strategy would be to kill his friends then reach for the emotionally weaken Akio. There was no time to think, only react. Akio screamed " I'm the only one who can stop him! Find a way out while I keep him busy!" At the same time Akio told them his words of protection, Robin saw his Alien princess in danger and acted before thinking. He threw a freezing disk aiming Dark Akio. The disk seemed to have reached physical contact with the foe, but the time of a blink of an eye, he froze seeing StarFire hit and frozen at her turn instead of the enemy and falling. He realized the clone used on her the same substitution Jutsu that Akio did on the date and understood the threat Dark Akio represented. StarFire's block of ice broke at the contact of the ground, releasing the poor creature inside. She had fainted and by it turned the whole room in total darkness again. Robin reaction was to make some light on the situation to see if Dark Akio would want to finish his job. He reached for a lighting distress signal in his pocket and quickly turned it on. StarFire was fine. Akio kept his promise by fighting alone his darkened opponent. The battle seemed to be led by Supermen. Both sides took incredible hits, as each strike sounded hard enough to break a brick wall. A big brick wall. But Robin had better things to do than watching two colossi beat each other to death. He looked for a door carrying StarFire, left, right, up, but with no success. The room wasn't lighted enough and when he got close to a wall, they seemed made of many feet wide of steel.

While Robin was looking for an exit, Akio fought the battle of his life. His doppelganger had not only his strength; he also had his flashing speed and Jutsus. He turned his head from his opponent to see how Robin was doing, but Dark Akio noticed the distraction and fled from he battle. Akio Damned is lack of attention and tried to catch up with his double but the clone was too fast and hit robin with the strength of an elephant. Robin was precipitated on the wall, leaving on the ground, alone and defenseless, StarFire whom had just regain consciousness. The poor alien girl looked up only to see her assassin, kunai in his hand, dealing a deadly blow, aiming for her head. She closed her eyes, put her arms in a cross over her head and wished in fear that the bandit would go away. But nothing happened. A moment passed and when she was about to see what stopped him, she felt a warm liquid fall on her. A bad smelling liquid. When she opened her eyes to only see Akio had took the hit instead of her, deeply in his shoulder. With his strengths left, Akio counter-attacked by catching the arm of Dark Akio, did a spin and stroke Dark Akio's Kunai in the neck of this latter. Dark Akio stood back for an instant, freezing, then spread all its length on the ground, motionless. That battle was over, but at his turn, Akio too fell on the ground close to StarFire. She was petrified in fear. The wound did not stop bleeding. She knew Akio did not have much time left. She took his head in her arms, trying to not move his body as much as possible.

She massaged his head delicately with her left hand while supporting his head with her right. She whispered a Tamaranian prayer in tears at the thought of losing such a dear friend. She felt a warm on her left cheek and noticed it was Akio's. She felt more peaceful inside. With a calm voice and a warm look in his eyes that could melt the entire North Pole, Akio said

" - Kory, don't cry. I do not wish to be a source of sadness to you. I'm dying in protecting the most important thing to me, and it was you! Protecting something dear to us makes us a hero in my village. If you see them, tell them that they grave my name in the stone... They'll understand. Now, swear that when you will think about me, it will be a source of joy. Of the good moments we past together.

I will do as you request, Akio. I shall never forget you. I love you!

I love you too...

She hugged him softly to not hurt him in his last moments, but he was already gone.

The Titans left gathered at the intersection again to see what could be done here. StarFire did not say anything about Akio. Robin explained his heroic sacrifice. There were not many things to add only compassion for the feeling of loss. After realizing that the villains fled to another secret base, our heroes left the Himalayans. The return was silent for respect. When Koriand'r was looking in the window, she thought of the oath she made and promise to this day to always fight for the ones she cherish. As Akio said, you are a true hero when you protect what is dear to you. She never forgot Akio in her life. 

The End... for now...

Thankses...

I'd like to thanks all my Fans and specially Rala, the girl on Advanced Anime that has no confidence (but I'm working to fix it) whom had great faith in me and encouraged me to finish this story as soon as possible. Then I'd like to thank Glen Murakami and Linda Steiner for their great idea of the animated series of the Teen Titans. All rights reserved and very special thanks to Masashi Kishimoto. But most of all, This story and all the other Chapters of DwD is in loving memory of Christopher Reeve. He was a man of steel, had an incredible vision, use his power to save people, nothing could stop him. And before that he had a horse riding accident... smiles It is why I'm releasing it on the day Superman's Return is coming out. Take care.


End file.
